


Atto di fede

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le note della vita [42]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Blood and Torture, Loyalty, M/M, One Shot Collection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2019-10-15 12:21:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17528615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Xanxus è da sempre un piccolo adulto ed è disposto a pagare un prezzo carissimo per la sua fedeltà al Nono, colui che crede suo padre.





	1. Chapter 1

Atto di fede

 

Xanxus camminava lungo il corridoio del Nono, le braccia incrociate sul petto. Il colletto della camicia candida gli stringeva il collo, insieme al nodo della cravatta nera, arrossandogli la pelle abbronzata.

Ombre nell’oscurità lo indicavano e sentiva diverse voci bisbigliare, i figli di Timoteo lo deridevano, additandolo. Uno degli scagnozzi del Nono gli passò vicino, con la mano appoggiata sul calcio della pistola.

Il ragazzino lo raggiunse con un calcio al ventre, facendolo volare all’indietro e digrignò i denti, corrugando le doppie sopracciglia.

“Vedi di salutare la prossima volta, feccia” abbaiò. Proseguì lungo i tappeti di broccato rosso e risalì la scalinata, dalle finestre non entrava la luce, nascoste da pesante tende rosse di broccato.

Da fuori, però, provenivano dei fragorosi rombi di tuono.

Una ciocca di capelli di mori di Xanxus scivolò davanti al suo occhio sinistro, dall’intensa iride bronzea.

Xanxus si fermò davanti alla porta del Nono, la giacca che indossava era di una mano più larga del suo corpo e nascose il brivido che gli percorse la schiena. Strofinò la suola dello stivaletto nero di pelle lucida, serrò le labbra e appoggiò la mano sulla maniglia. L’abbassò cautamente e si guardò intorno.

Notò un’ombra più piccola e ghignò, mentre l’Arcobaleno si avviava verso di lui.

“ _Chaossu_ ” salutò, togliendosi il cappello e appoggiandoselo sul petto in segno di rispetto. I suoi riccioli mori ondeggiarono intorno al suo viso tondeggiante.

Xanxus gli porse una mano.

“Salve, hitman. Come va con Cavallone?” domandò.

Reborn si rimise il cappello a falde larghe, facendo muovere le grandi basette a ricciolo, e gli fece il baciamano, senza sfiorargli la pelle con le labbra.

“BakaDino è un disastro, però io sono il miglior tutor nel mondo. Riuscirò a renderlo un ottimo boss per la famiglia Cavallone, sarà un decimo che ricorderanno.

Tu stai andando dal Nono?” domandò.

Xanxus annuì con un movimento accennato del capo.

“Gli porto i miei omaggi. Tu sei qui per portargli le ultime notizie?” domandò.

Reborn negò con la testa.

“Già fatto. Il resto delle informazioni puoi dargliele solo tu” disse.

Xanxus sfiorò il colletto con l’indice, ma abbassò istantaneamente la mano.

“Hai ragione. Devo fargli sapere che con il pizzo è andato tutto a buon fine” disse con tono diplomatico.

“In bocca al lupo, principe” lo incoraggiò Reborn. Chiuse gli occhi e fece un mezzo sorriso.

Xanxus si voltò, abbassò la maniglia e spalancò di botto la colpa.

Una luce lo abbagliò, ma lui continuò ad avanzare diritto, schivando a memoria gli oggetti nella stanza.

Al contrario delle altre camere, illuminate dalla luce delle candele, la sala del Nono era rischiarata dalla luce solare. Nonostante fosse una giornata invernale, invadeva l’ambiente dalle grandi vetrate.

Timoteo era seduto su una sedia, la schiena curva e lo sguardo assente, un sorriso bonario sul viso e le mani nodose strette intorno alla sfera che decorava il suo bastone.

Alle sue spalle c’erano due dei suoi guardiani, immobili, con espressioni arcigne.

Xanxus lo raggiunse e s’inchinò al suo cospetto, il braccio stretto spasmodicamente al petto.

“Nono…”. Iniziò.

“Figlio mio, dimmi che hai portato la mia pace” disse l’uomo con voce strascicata.

Xanxus si rialzò in piedi, non sollevando lo sguardo.

“Sì, padre, la vostra pace è stata rispettata. Le altre famiglie l’hanno omaggiata con i soldi per la protezione, in modo che questo clima di serenità e prosperità possa proseguire” disse.

Timoteo gli fece cenno di allontanarsi con la mano, sospirando con aria stanca. Il suo viso era una ragnatela di rughe e i suoi capelli erano grigi.

Xanxus camminò lateralmente, raggiungendo un divanetto posizionato davanti al caminetto, con alle spalle la grande finestra. Vi si accomodò accavallando le gambe, guardando il ciocco di legno spento.

“Figliolo, tu devi sapere…”. Iniziò a dire Timoteo con voce grave, raddrizzando le spalle.

Xanxus strinse le braccia al petto, ingoiò uno sbadiglio e la testa gli ricadde di lato, mentre si addormentava pesantemente.

Si ridestò sentendo la mano di Timoteo passare dalla sua spalla alla sua guancia.

“Mi comprendi?” gli chiese Timoteo all’orecchio.

“Perfettamente” mentì Xanxus.

Nono Vongola tornò alla sua sedia, fingendo un passo strascicato, ma con incredibile celerità e si sedette nella posizione in cui era inizialmente.

Xanxus accese la propria fiamma del cielo nella mano e si mise a fissarla, notando una figura nell’oscurità. Sorrise, riconoscendo Squalo, appoggiato alla parete accanto al caminetto.

“Ora, come ti stavo dicendo molti si lamentano della tua crudeltà. Mettono in dubbio la tua fedeltà a me” spiegò Timoteo.

Xanxus guardò intensamente la propria fiamma, il chiarore che emanava si rifletté nei suoi occhi. Il ticchettio della pioggia delle finestre si fece incessante.

“Desiderate che venga fatto un atto di fede per dimostrare la mia fedeltà a voi?” domandò.

“Sì, provvedi pure tu. Riesci sempre a fare idonei spettacoli pubblici. Ora lasciami con il mio Capitano dei Varia” ordinò Timoteo.

Xanxus si rialzò, facendo una smorfia.

Squalo iniziò lentamente a camminare verso il Nono, Xanxus lo squadrò da capo a piedi, rischiò di allungare la mano verso i suoi glutei e strinse il pugno, accelerando il passo.

< Il desiderio che sia solo mio si fa ogni giorno sempre più incalzante. Leggo nei suoi occhi che questo vale anche per lui, che la sua fedeltà va a me. Non lo voglio soltanto fisicamente, da quando a quella festa mi ha fatto quel giuramento, lo bramo al mio fianco. Lui mi appartiene in un senso profondo > pensò, dilatando le narici in una smorfia d’ira.

Rifece rovinosamente il corridoio e scese le scale. Arrivato in fondo, dall’angolo a sinistra della scala, provenne un colpo di tosse. Alzò il capo e riconobbe Levi, gli ombrelli sulla schiena.

Un fulmine si abbatté così vicino e fragorosamente alla casa che le finestre tremarono, rischiando di andare in frantumi.

Levi scese lentamente le scale e lo raggiunse, gli occhi nell’oscurità si dileguarono, sibilando mezze-frasi.

< Se osassero sputare il loro veleno di fronte a Levi a Than finirebbero carbonizzati. Potrò anche scherzare sulla sua debolezza, ma se io non desidero che perda, e deve difendermi, diventa una furia invincibile.

I suoi ombrelli sono solo un gioco, per proteggermi, ma è la sua frusta di fulmini il suo Armageddon > pensò Xanxus.

“Hai iniziato i preparativi per una punizione nella palestra, vero?” domandò gelido.

Xanxus annuì, distogliendo lo sguardo.

“Se sei adesso uscito dalla stanza del Nono, come poteva averti dato prima l’ordine?” chiese Levi, ritto in piedi davanti a lui.

“Avevo previsto la sua decisione. Sapevo che gli sarebbero arrivate quelle voci che stanno girando. Prevedere i suoi ordini è mio compito” borbottò Xanxus.

Levi s’inginocchiò ai suoi piedi.

“Se desiderate compiacerlo facendogli da galoppino, braccio destro, schiavo, figlio, uomo di fiducia e sa solo Dio che altro, fatelo; ma non dite che è compito vostro. Seguirò la vostra scelta, vi resterò accanto nella vostra follia, ma il vostro ruolo è ben altro.

Servus tuus” giurò. Gli prese la mano nella propria e gli baciò la punta delle dita, gli voltò la mano e gli posò un coltello di sopra.

Xanxus lo strinse in un gesto involontario e Levi vi poggiò contro il collo.

Xanxus deglutì pesantemente e impallidì, indietreggiò e gli mise in mano il coltello.

“Lo so, ma ora devo finire i preparativi. Per quanto io abbia agito d’anticipo, c’è molto da fare per rispettare gli standard del Nono” disse.

Si allontanò, tremando appena, scuotendo il capo, i suoi occhi erano arrossati.

 

*******

 

Una pioggia di spade precipito dal soffitto della palestra, alle finestre e alla porta si erano accalcati diversi uomini del Nono, alcuni esponenti delle altre famiglie, i guardiani del Nono impedivano che si riversassero all’interno.

Le spade ai lati della stanza presero fuoco, conficcandosi nel pavimento. Tutte le altre trafissero Xanxus, steso a terra, non in organi vitali.

Il ragazzino aveva la pelle scuoiata sulle spalle, la schiena scorticata, serrò gli occhi e le labbra per non urlare nel momento. Un rivolo di sangue gli scivolò dalle labbra, gocciolando sul pavimento di legno.

Xanxus s’irrigidì, perdendo i sensi.

“Nooo!”. L’urlo di Levi risuonò per la stanza, il fulmine fece esplodere in una pioggia di fulmini tutte le spade che gl’impedivano il passaggio. Spense le fiamme con delle scariche verde smeraldo e lo raggiunse.

< Non posso estrasse quelle che ha nel corpo, o morirebbe istantaneamente. Posso tenerle ferme, in modo che impediscano un flusso di sangue esagerato nell’immediato e portarlo da un dottore > pensò.

Squalo si fece largo tra la folla a spallate, scalciò la porta e balzò dentro.

“Vooooi! Lo spettacolo è finito, il Nono chiude le porte.

Chi vuole fargli omaggi si affretta e chi non li farà verrà passato a fil di spada per tradimento!” gridò. Le persone iniziarono a camminarsi di sopra, a spingersi, alcuni precipitarono schiacciati e i loro cadaveri rimasero a terra.

Squalo finse un sorriso, congelato sul suo volto, finché non se ne furono andati tutti. Fece un giro di perlustrazione, controllò, mentre Levi avvolgeva Xanxus nel suo giaccone.

Sputò per terra e fece una smorfia.

“Merde, li squarterei per quello che hanno fatto al boss. Però serviranno al loro scopo di distrarre il Nono. Io mi occupo dei suoi guardiani, tu cerca un medico…

Anche se…” biascicò.

Levi lo guardò con le labbra tremanti, il viso esangue.

“Se?” esalò, raggiungendo la porta.

“Voooi…

Shamal mi ha detto che il Nono ha dato ordine che nessun medico lo curi. Queste sono dimostrazioni di fedeltà, perderebbero il loro effetto in quel senso.

Non si può, inoltre, portare ad un ospedale normale. Ti ricordo che la polizia lo arresterebbe e verrebbe subito ucciso come pentito, o probabilmente si ucciderebbe per non passare per traditore” rispose Superbi.

Levi assottigliò gli occhi.

“L’elicottero del fulmine del Nono è ancora nascosto sul tetto di casa Cavallone?” chiese.

Squalo deglutì pesantemente.

< Perché devo agire? Perché devo pensare alla messinscena con il Nono quando vorrei soltanto tradirlo e staccargli la testa? Non riesco a pensare sapendo quello a cui si è sottoposto il ‘mio’ boss e che gli hanno permesso di fare senza che ne sapessi niente.

Quando mai so qualcosa?! >.

“Sì. Ti accompagno, in fondo sto andando da BakaDino, però non potrò fare niente di più. Mammon ha già chiesto ai diversi dottori, ma non si può fare niente.

Però sai, Verde non è un dottore e al momento è nel laboratorio di ricerca con il suo allievo” disse Reborn, apparendo alla finestra. Era travestito da spada.

< Il principe è davvero poco più di un bambino. Anche se sembra più grande avrà nove anni al massimo.

Iemitsu dice di farci forza, i tradimenti stupidi finiscono con la morte, quelli ben gestiti diventano tirannicidi con la morte solo ritardata, quelli divini divengono nuove incoronazioni e una vita di potere > pensò.

“Portamici” disse Levi, seguendo l’Arcobaleno fuori dalla palestra.

 


	2. Scienziato irriverente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per il #WeeklyPrompt di Febbraio! Il prompt di oggi è un dialogo:  
> A: “Tu non hai il diritto di parlare!”   
> B: “E come faccio a risponderti?”

Scienziato irriverente

 

Eric si passò la mano nel ciuffo verde e socchiuse gli occhi, sorridendo.

“Non credi di essere piagnucolona all’Estremo?” domandò. Il suo petto muscoloso premeva contro la maglietta rosa che indossava ed i suoi pantaloni attillati risplendevano a causa della luce elettrica delle lampade che si rifletteva nella ginocchiera d’argento che indossava.

Iris piegò di lato il capo facendo ondeggiare i riccioli mori.

“No, ho assolutamente ragione a lamentarmi” disse. Sporse le labbra piene e rosee, facendo intravedere i canini aguzzi. “Non è possibile che gli scienziati che ci mandano siano degli amanti così scadenti e si facciano ammazzare così facilmente”.

“Magari se tu non li seducessi solo per farli uccidere da quegli strani esseri che crei… Che poi i muscoli mi piacciono, sono da veri uomini, ma quegli abomini sono sproporzionati” borbottò Eric.

La luce azzurrina dei monitor si rifletté nelle lenti dei suoi occhiali da vista, facendoli brillare, mentre lui se li premeva contro il viso con indice e medio, in un movimento lento e studiato.

“I miei ‘ragazzoni’ fanno parte della sperimentazione. Se non riescono a sopravvivere contro di loro vuol dire che non sono adatti a questo lavoro” borbottò lei. Si piegò in avanti e fece ondeggiare i seni prosperosi, lasciati intravedere camice bianco che indossava, mentre teneva una mano sul fianco; lì dove aveva appeso un frustino a una cintura di pelle. “Tu ad esempio sei bravissimo e padrone in quello che fai, non riescono neanche a ferirti. Li metti a tappeto con un solo calcio” disse con voce cinguettante.

Eric scrollò le spalle e rispose: “Peccato che io preferisca la perfezione delle doll di cui mi occupo a quei bruti. Ti ricordo che mi affidano la migliore produzione mai esistita, quasi divina”.

_Eric osservò Verde ticchettare su una serie di tasti del proprio portatile, sullo schermo era raffigurata una figura umana formata da linee azzurre. L’Arcobaleno stava in piedi su uno sgabello, indossava degli spessi occhiali ed un camice bianco._

_Eric si passò la mano nella sua folta ciocca verde. Avanzò nel laboratorio e guardò la tenda candida davanti a lui; l’afferrò con una mano, dalle dita affusolate, ma callose, e la tirò, scoprendo il cilindro di vetro: contenente un liquido azzurro luminescente._

_“Attento con la nuova bambola. Il soggetto è ancora delicato” gli disse Verde._

_Eric arrossì guardando il giovane ignudo immerso nella vasca. La pelle del corpo era pallida, lattea, i corti capelli argentei._

_“Si chiama Squalo” spiegò Verde._

_“Sembra così superbo… così lontano da noi comuni mortali” sussurrò Lussuria._

_“_ _È una doll sin da neonato ed è senza la gemella da poco, pensano non possa sopravvivere fuori dal suo nucleo di contenimento. Ce la mandano direttamente da Atlantide, dove Iemitsu la manda per dei controlli, essendo la sua prediletta” spiegò Verde, raddrizzandosi gli occhiali._

 

Hepburn giocherellò con uno dei suoi grandi orecchini, facendolo tintinnare.

< Lo sa benissimo che il mio Deadly Stem Force in realtà non è fatto in laboratorio, ma sono sperimentazioni che ho fatto su quegli scienziati. Non sono morti, sono soltanto diventati oggetti per il mio piacere.

Fa finta di niente perché su di lui non funziona. La mia nuvola, per quanto modificata, non intacca la sua fiamma del sole, sicuramente ne nasconde un’altra più potente.

Io lo voglio, lo desidero, ma per lui contano solo quelle bambole. Così perfette, così intoccabili ai suoi occhi!

Oh, ma me la pagherà. Sarà divertente quando la mia vendetta sarà attuata. Se gli piacciono così tanto delle doll fatte con dei morti, che abbracci la necrofilia > pensò ed i suoi occhi viola brillarono.

“Cosa ci trovi in quei ‘giocattoli?” sibilò Iris.

Eric fece un ghignò e gettò indietro la testa, sparendo nella penombra della stanza.

“Sono più veri e puri di una lupa mannara con i capelli rasta” la derise.

“Tu non hai il diritto di parlare!” sbraitò lei, arrossendo e pestando il piede per terra, facendo risuonare il colpo del suo tacco.

“E come faccio a risponderti?” la derise lo scienziato, la vide sbuffare ed andarsene con ritmo sostenuto, ancheggiando.


	3. L’incontro

L’incontro

 

Lo studioso guardò il giovane steso sul lettino, si passò spasmodicamente le mani nel morbido e ampio ciuffo rosso, scuotendo lentamente il capo e sospirò pesantemente.

“Tu sei fortunato che gli altri in questo momento non ci siano. Se lo avessero trovato qui ne avrebbero approfittato per finirlo” gemette.

Leviathan sfilò la casacca che indossava dal corpo di Xanxus, mentre Erik guardava le innumerevoli spade sporche di sangue rappreso che uscivano dal suo corpo.

“Diciamo che ho le mie fonti e sapevo che ti avrei trovato da solo. Allora, posso fidarmi?” chiese il fulmine con un tono di urgenza nella voce. Degli ombrelli scuri vorticavano intorno al suo capo, dai capelli sparati a forma di stella marina.

Manichini e arti protesici erano abbandonati sui diversi tavolacci di metallo, corpi dall'aspetto umano erano immersi in lunghi cilindri pieni d'acqua luminescente.

L’ambiente era illuminato dalla luce degli schermi dei diversi computer, che si rifrangevano sia sui vetri delle diverse boccette sia sul pavimento lucido.

“Tu devi essere impazzito per averlo portato qui” sibilò Lussuria, mentre accendeva diversi macchinari e attraverso aghi ed elettrodi vi attaccava Xanxus.

“Hai anche tu paura della punizione del Nono?” chiese Leviathan, i suoi baffetti aguzzi tremarono.

“No, quel vecchio maledetto è il mio dannato rapitore…” ringhiò lo scienziato, mentre il bip prodotto dalla registrazione dei parametri vitali dalle macchine risuonava nella stanza.

“Allora cura il mio boss” lo supplicò Levi, congiungendo le mani.

“Io mi occupo di doll, non di esseri umani” gli ricordò Erik, mentre collegava lo schermo di un computer al nuovo flusso di dati.

“Sono comunque ‘corpi umani’” tentò Leviathan.

Erik si sfilò gli occhiali, roteando gli occhi e sospirò.

“Morti! Sono corpi umani morti, io non sono un medico” gridò e la sua voce rimbombò.

Alcune bollicine si sollevarono verso l’alto nei cilindri, alcune doll ebbero dei fremiti involontari, muovendo a scatti le dita delle mani affusolate.

“Se non lo curi presto sarà un morto anche lui” disse Leviathan, facendo una smorfia.

“Al diavolo! Lo farò, ora vattene” capitolò l’elfo.

Leviathan annuì e corse fuori, facendosi il segno della croce.

 

*******

 

Erik posò le mani sulle spalle di Xanxus e lo fece stendere.

“Stai giù, non dovresti neanche essere qui” bisbigliò. Prese un contenitore di crema e lo aprì, intingendoci le dita affusolate.

“Tu lavori per i Vongola, posso sempre dire che ero venuto a prendere il pizzo” rispose Xanxus. Rabbrividì sentendo la sostanza gelida venirgli spalmata sulla pelle.

“Fai poco lo spiritoso” brontolò Lussuria. Gli spalmò la crema su tutte le ferite e prese delle forbicine, iniziando a tagliare i fili delle suture.

“Sono stato in coma parecchio, dottore” disse Xanxus.

Lo scienziato avvampò, mordicchiandosi il labbro.

“Mi stai prendendo in giro? Lo sai cosa sono?” lo richiamò.

Xanxus batté lentamente le palpebre, il sudore freddo gli aveva fatto aderire le spesse ciocche nere al viso.

“ _Ma_ certo, un medico” rispose.

Erik sterilizzò le forbicine e sospirò profondamente, rispondendo: “No, intendo davvero…”.

Xanxus gli afferrò il polso, a fatica, e lo guardò negli occhi.

“Non mi interessa cosa la feccia vuole che tu sia. Mi hai salvato, te ne intendi di anatomia e a quanto pare ti piace aiutare le persone” disse con tono duro. Le sue iridi rosso tramonto si rifletterono nei vetri degli occhiali dell’altro.

< Come fa ad avere tutta questa forza? Sembra un fenomeno naturale racchiuso in un corpo smagrito, ma possente > pensò Erik e la punta delle orecchie, lì dov’era tagliata, gli andò in fiamme.

“Parli come se mi conoscessi” biascicò con voce rauca.

Xanxus cercò di appoggiare i piedi sul pavimento, ma fu colto da un capogiro.

“Come ti chiami?” chiese, puntellandosi ritto con i gomiti.

“Erik” rispose lo scienziato.

“Bene, ora ti conosco” disse Xanxus, detergendosi le labbra secche con la lingua, sapevano di sangue.

“Stai giù”. Erik lo premette sul lettino, steso, bloccandolo con le braccia.

“Sono assolutamente in grado di alzarti…” brontolò Xanxus.

“Ti ho appena finito di ricucire, non voglio averlo dovuto fare per niente. Perciò starai giù, Estremo!” sbraitò Erik.

“Va bene, dottore” rispose Xanxus, ghignando.

Erik roteò gli occhi, capitolando: “Chiamami pure dottore, basta che stai giù”.

“Non ti avrei chiesto il permesso, dottore. Io obbedisco solo al Nono” borbottò Xanxus. Si coricò su un fianco, delle ciocche more larghe due dita gli finirono davanti al viso.

“Peace and Love” gemette Lussuria. Si sfilò gli occhiali con una mano e con l’altra si massaggiò il viso.

“Come scusa?” domandò Xanxus inarcando un sopracciglio doppio.

“Beh, Xanxus… ti chiami così, giusto?” chiese Lussuria, rimettendosi gli occhiali.

“Rispondo a quel nome” bofonchiò Xanxus.

“Ecco, dico quella frase quando devo mantenere la calma nei momenti di stress. Non so neanche perché” gemette Erik.

La risata gelida di Xanxus risuonò nel laboratorio.

“Allora sarà una frase che si sentirà spesso. Io sono un maestro a far saltare i nervi” si vantò.

“Lo vedo” si lamentò Erik, lasciandosi cadere su una poltroncina.  



	4. Prezzo di sangue

Prezzo di sangue

 

Il cielo all’esterno si era tinto di un arancione intenso e anche le nuvole si erano fatte di un colore aragosta, le ombre dei pinnacoli su cui avevano nidificato le cicogne si stagliavano sullo sfondo e lo stesso valeva per quest’ultime creature in volo.

Il loro verso risuonava ovattato all’interno del laboratorio, mentre automaticamente le saracinesce delle finestre si abbassavano, sigillando l’ambiente.

Lo scienziato abbassò lentamente la cornetta del telefono bianco e chiuse la chiamata con un click, mentre le lacrime iniziavano a scivolare copiose sulle sue guance. Il suo viso, illuminato dalla luce elettrica degli schermi dei computer, era in parte coperto da una voluminosa ciocca di capelli.

“Perché stai piangendo?” gli domandò una voce alle sue spalle, facendolo trasalire.

“Niente, Xanxus” rispose Erik, la voce spezzata. Dei passi pesanti si fecero più vicini e l’interlocutore lo afferrò per un braccio.

“Dimmelo!” ordinò Xanxus, facendolo voltare.

Erik posò gli occhiali su una scrivania, stringe di dati di un verde intenso passavano sullo sfondo nero di uno di uno degli schermi, mentre dai macchinari venivano dei suoni ritmici.

“Ecco… tu avrai notato la mia particolarità…” gemette.

“Sei un medico che nega di esserlo?” lo interrogò il mafioso.

Erik negò con il capo e giocherellò con la punta tagliata delle orecchie.

“No, i miei lati femminei” piagnucolò.

Xanxus vide che si stava strattonando una ciocca di capelli e gli fermò la mano, guardandolo in viso.

“Tu sei la cosa più simile a un migliore amico per me. Può solo farmi felice se accetti tutti i lati di te. Sei solo uno splendido pavone a cui piace mostrare le piume” disse, rendendo la sua voce più calda, ma il tono ferreo.

Erik arrossì, asciugandosi le guance umide con il dorso della mano.

“Ecco, essendo un peccato, pensavo mi avrebbero preso tra i Varia” rispose.

Xanxus serrò un pugno, che fu avvolto da delle vigorose fiamme, un bagliore illuminò i suoi occhi rossi e digrignò i denti.

“Ti hanno rifiutato?” ringhiò.

Erik annuì grave, rispondendo: “Neanche loro hanno spazio per gli omosessuali”.

< Sembra un felino che sta per abbattersi sulle sue prede. Vedo l’ira agitarsi in lui, forse non sono l’unico peccatore in questa stanza > pensò.

Xanxus lo afferrò per il bavero del camice bianco e lo fece scendere alla sua altezza, il suo fiato bollente investiva il viso dell’altro.

“Tu da oggi sei Lussuria, il ‘mio’ peccato di Lussuria” ordinò.

L’elfo cadde carponi, tremante. “Tu non hai dei varia…” balbettò.

“Sto per diventarne il boss e tu sarai mio” ruggì Xanxus. La sua voce risuonò nel laboratorio, la luce saltò e i computer si spensero con dei fischi, che si susseguirono dando vita a un frastuono sibilante.

Lussuria sorrise.

“Sì, Boss” mormorò. La sua voce si alzò piano, mentre cadeva il silenzio nell’ambiente oscuro.

Xanxus illuminò il luogo con la fiamma del cielo che avvolgeva l’altra sua mano, la sollevò fino al viso di Lussuria.

“Non ho sentito bene” ordinò.

Lussuria chiuse gli occhi, mentre iniziava a brillare tutto il suo corpo, emanando sfere grandi l’unghia di un pollice di fiamme del sole.

“Sì, mio Cielo, da oggi siete il mio boss” rispose.

< Lo sento, ho finalmente trovato a chi va la mia totale fedeltà di guardiano > pensò.

Xanxus ghignò, lasciandogli andare il bavero del vestito.

“Bruceranno per aver osato rifiutarti. Piangeranno sangue per ogni tua lacrima versata” giurò.

 


	5. È un’emozione che cresce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song-fic su Sarà perché ti amo dei Ricchi e Poveri.

È un’emozione che cresce

 

Danilo si sfilò il cappello e se lo portò al petto, alzò il capo facendo ondeggiare i capelli biondi, che brillavano di riflessi color oro alla luce del sole.

Il medesimo bagliore illuminava la figura femminile affacciata alla grande balconata di marmo. La giovane donna era in piedi davanti alle grandi vetrate della porta-finestra e cullava il pallido neonato che teneva tra le braccia.

Le due figure minute, dalla pelle color neve e i capelli color fumo, erano vestite di bianco. Il piccolo gorgogliava, dimenando le manine paffutelle, avvolto in un lenzuolino bianco.

“Da quando sei qui a casa mia, nella mia vita, è tutta una gran confusione!” gridò.

Lavina piegò le labbra in un sorriso impacciato.

“Perché non vieni su ad abbracciarci?!” lo chiamò.

Danilo si rimise il cappello, storto, sul capo, ed iniziò ad arrampicarsi lungo l’edera che cresceva sul muro color panna della villa.

“Persino mia moglie ha deciso di dichiararsi al mio guardiano… Sembra già primavera e questa notte per la prima volta ho visto cadere una stella cometa… Mi è parso che mio padre mi sorridesse dall’aldilà. Per una volta ho pensato a tutti i bei momenti con lui e non alle mie gelosie.

Ho capito che mi voleva bene” raccontò. Rischiò di scivolare un paio di volte, strinse con i denti la sigaretta, incidendola.

Hayato, tra le braccia della madre, cercò di afferrare una farfallina che volava nel cielo davanti a loro. La creaturina si stagliava davanti al sole.

“Ho scoperto che il piccolo Boss beve latte e cioccolata, ed alla fine è solo un bambino molto affettuoso” disse Danilo. Saltò sul terrazzo e dalla tasca gli scivolò un candelotto spento di dinamite, che cadde di sotto.

“Vieni qui, stammi più vicino” sussurrò Lavina.

Danilo l’abbracciò da dietro e le posò un bacio sul collo.

“Stringimi forte” lo pregò lei.

Danilo obbedì, dicendole all’orecchio: “Io vivo al ritmo del tuo dolce respiro, mia adorata”.

“Tu devi capire che il mondo è matto, ma questa confusione fuori e dentro di te è un’emozione che cresce piano piano.

Mai avrei potuto pensare che avrei potuto provare qualcosa di così grande per qualcuno che mi sembrava l’ennesimo rapitore” ammise Lavina. I suoi morbidi capelli bianchi ondeggiavano dietro le sue spalle.

La luce del sole aveva creato degli arcobaleni sui vetri delle grandi finestre.

Danilo era due volte più alto di lei.

“Se questo mondo pazzo cadesse?” le chiese.

“Ci sposteremmo” rispose Lavina, scrollando le spalle.

< Nostro figlio. È così bello che non mi sembra vero > pensò, accarezzando la manina del figlio con il pollice.

“Come si chiama quest’emozione?” domandò Danilo. Il calcio della pistola gli premette contro le costole, mentre cullava Lavina, osservando i grandi occhioni di Hayato.

“Amore” rispose Lavina.


	6. Daughter of lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: KHR.  
> Coppia: Lussuria/Xanxus.  
> Partecipa al Giugnobaleno.  
> Prompt: Transexual

Daughter of lust

 

Lussuria indossò una parrucca dai lunghi capelli verdi, lasciandoli ricadere sulle spalle ossute, infilò un reggiseno imbottito che simulava il seno; si mise un lungo vestito rosso che con una generosa spaccatura mostrava le sue gambe, che aveva depilato.

Iniziò ad ancheggiare davanti ad un lungo specchio, si baciò l’indice e, sorridendo, fece l’occhiolino alla propria immagine.

“Sei bellissimo”. Trasalì udendo una voce e si voltò, trovandosi Xanxus davanti. Le orecchie gli divennero vermiglie, scappò, nascondendosi dietro uno specchio.

“I-io…” esalò.

“Hai ragione, bellissima. Chiedo scusa” disse Xanxus.

Lussuria si leccò le labbra, togliendo in parte il rossetto vermiglio che indossava.

“Hai scoperto il mio respiro” soffiò. Il suo battito cardiaco era accelerato e le sue ciglia fremevano, mentre premeva il mento ossuto sul petto. “Fino ad ora lo sapeva solo mio padre, ed i miei rapitori. Persino Verde non so se ne sia a conoscenza” mormorò.

Xanxus avanzò.

“Segreto? Meglio per me, tutta questa meraviglia sarà solo per i miei occhi” disse.

Lussuria alzò lentamente il capo.

“Non è un problema per te che io sia transessuale? Omosessuale è già una cosa complicata, ma questo…” soffiò.

“Prima che tu dica delle cazzate, facendo la feccia, dimmi se è vero che ti hanno portato dei bambini per degli esperimenti” disse secco Xanxus.

Lussuria annuì lentamente.

“Ordini del Nono… però non ho ancora iniziato” mormorò.

\- Vederli mi ha fatto rendere conto di quanto vorrei essere una donna. Vorrei occuparmi di un frugoletto come se fosse mio, tenerlo tra le bracca e dire ‘guarda la mamma’ – pensò.

“Sono dei neonati. Da quando la pace del vecchio esige simili prezzi?” domandò Xanxus.

Lussuria lo raggiunse e si piegò, posandogli un bacio sulla guancia, lasciandogli il segno del rossetto.

“Uno di loro è così piccolo che non riesco a vederlo. Mi aiuteresti ad occuparmene? Fino al momento in cui non inizierò lo studio” disse.

“Me ne occupo io” giurò Xanxus con voce baritonale.

Lussuria prese degli occhiali e Xanxus fermò la sua mano.

“T’imbruttirebbero. Ci vuole qualcosa più col tuo stile. Ti farò avere degli occhiali da sole graduati, decidi tu il modello. Più è colorato e scenico, più mi andrà bene. _Umphf_ ” abbaiò quest’ultimo.

Lussuria soffocò un gridolino e saltellò sul posto. Mise delle scarpe col tacco e gli prese le mani.

“Non posso uscire da qui, devo cambiarmi, ma prima… ti andrebbe un ballo?” propose.

“Senza musica?” chiese Xanxus.

Lussuria indicò un computer. “Posso mettere quella che voglio”.

“Diavolerie moderne…” disse Xanxus, negando col capo, facendo ondeggiare le ampie ciocche more.

\- Parla come se non fosse solo un ragazzino – pensò Lussuria.

“Va bene, metti un neomelodico italiano, però” ordinò Xanxus.

“Agli ordini, boss” disse Lussuria, facendo partire: “Se bruciasse la città”.

“Oh, questa mi piace” disse Xanxus. Lo raggiunse, lo trasse a sé passandogli un braccio intorno alla vita e gli prese una mano nella propria. “Come mi piaci tu così, mia Lussuria”. Aggiunse.

Lussuria ridacchiò, mentre l’altro lo faceva ondeggiare. Senza occhiali vedeva sfocato, ma il suo sguardo era calamitato dal viso di Xanxus.

\- Tutto questo sembra un sogno – pensò.


	7. Peace and Love

Peace and Love

 

La porta sbatté, spalancandosi di colpo, Xanxus abbassò la gamba tesa ed entrò con passo marziale. La sua cravatta nera svettava sulla sua camicia immacolata e i suoi pantaloni, perfettamente stirati, brillavano illuminati dalla fiamma dell’ira tra le sue dita.

“Erik…” chiamò con tono secco.

Lo scienziato si premette gli occhiali contro il viso, le lenti brillarono nell’oscurità, e alzò il capo. La stanza in penombra era rischiata dalla luce azzurrina degli schermi del computer.

“Sì, Boss?” domandò.

Xanxus assottigliò gli occhi, le iridi vermiglie gli brillarono di riflessi color rubino, e aggrottò le doppie sopracciglia.

“Io e te cresceremo quei marmocchi che ti hanno portato. Nessun esperimento, saranno come figli nostri” ordinò.

Lussuria piegò le labbra in un sorriso sardonico.

“Mi stai chiedendo di avere dei figli con te?” chiese.

“Non è una richiesta. Sono nostri e basta” disse Xanxus. Incrociò le braccia al petto e schioccò la lingua sul palato, ascoltando Lussuria fare dei gridolini, e roteò gli occhi.

Lussuria lo raggiunse, lo abbracciò e gli posò un bacio sulla guancia.

“Così non va” borbottò Xanxus.

Lussuria inarcò un sopracciglio, mentre gli occhiali gli scendevano sul naso.

Xanxus estrasse un rossetto dalla tasca e glielo porse.

Lussuria ridacchiò, se lo mise e scoccò un bacio sulla fronte di Xanxus, lasciandogli il segno delle sue labbra.

“Ora va meglio.

Sbrigati, usciamo a comprare le cose che servono ai bambini. Biberon, ciucci, pannolini e tutto il ciarpame.

In fretta, non voglio che il Nono se ne accorga. _E_ togliti il camice, già che ci siamo ti compro qualcosa da metterti.

I bambini si spaventerebbero a vedere loro ‘madre’ vestita da scienziato pazzo” ordinò Xanxus.

Erik ridacchiò e si passò la mano tra i capelli verdi, raggiunse i computer e diede l’ordine di mettersi in stand-by.

“Oh, boss, non so cosa farei senza di te” disse. Si sfilò il camice e lo lanciò, quest’ultimo cadde sullo schienale di una delle sedie.

“Verde, lo so che sei lì sotto terra. Esci” ordinò Xanxus.

Si aprì una botola di metallo e Verde fece scivolare fuori la testa.

< Non si può negare sia proprio un vero Vongola volitivo. Quanto bisogna essere sciocchi per pensare che è un trovatello? > pensò lo scienziato.

“Tu occupati del laboratorio mentre non ci siamo. I bambini saranno qui al più presto. Se dovessero arrivare prima del nostro ritorno avverti immediatamente Lù.

Tutto chiaro?” chiese Xanxus, fissandolo nelle lenti degli occhiali.

“Non potevate essere più chiaro di così” rispose Verde. La sua risata si fece via via più attutita mentre ritornava sottoterra e si spense mentre richiudeva la botola.

< Assomiglia così tanto al mio adorato Settimo, è proprio tutto il suo bisnonno > pensò.

Xanxus raggiunse un armadietto e lo aprì, recuperò dei tacchi a spillo rosso fiammante, porgendoli a Lussuria.

“Cambiati anche le scarpe. Non posso vederti conciato a quel modo, Feccia” brontolò.

Lussuria allargò le braccia e girò su stesso, le sue iridi grigie si fecero più scure.

“Oh, Boss, tu mi rendi il peccato più felice di questo pianeta” disse. Prese le scarpe a spillo e se le strinse al petto muscoloso.

“DATTI UNA MOSSA” intimò Xanxus.

< Certo. Tu sei il MIO peccato > pensò.

 


End file.
